My Soul, My Life
by Fallen-Angel-RM
Summary: I left 4 years ago and now I'm back. You thought I was so stupid but it was all a act. what can I say? It's my soul and it's my life. I call the shots and you don't- Sakura Mikan
1. Prologue

**I'm back with another fanfic full of weirdness and mysteries! **

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**You promised that you would be here for me forever.**

**_Forever,_ that is a funny word.**

**It doesn't matter anyway.**

**Because, I know now, you didn't hold onto your promise.**

**Although now I'm left empty wondering…**

_**Did you ever care?**_

**It's _MY_ soul and it's _MY_ life. **

**I call the shots, you _don't._**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

_**Prologue**_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"**Mikan, do you really want to go back there?" **

"**It's not like we can stop it. After all, what are you going to do? Escape into the real world? I don't think so and, hey I made an agreement I'm already pushing asking them to let all of you guys in with me."** I laughed a laugh I only did in front of my boyfriend, Keitaro Matsuki, and very few close friends. **"Although, I have to admit, I never thought… I would go back there again. I mean, it's been 4 years Kei."**

_**4 Years Ago **_

**Class B**

"**So, Natsume-kun, why don't you go out with me?"** A flirty Luna said sitting on the table of a certain fire caster.

Luna's hair caught fire. She jumped off the table and started screaming. Mikan couldn't help but giggled a little, causing Natsume to smile under his manga. Everything was normal and fine. The relief teacher was helplessly hiding under the desk while class B was as noisy as always chatting happily with each other just enjoying themselves.

A muffled buzzing sound was heard, **"Will Miss Sakura Mikan of class B please report to the principle's office now. I repeat, will Sakura Mikan of class B please report to the principle's office now."**

Whispers were heard and a few heads were staring at Mikan while the said girl just shrugged, smiled, got out of her seat and walked towards the door.

**Elementary Principle's Office**

"**My dear girl, how long exactly did you want to hide your alice from me?"**

Mikan stood there, speechless.

"**You have to know sweetheart,"** The elementary principle walked towards a very stiff Sakura Mikan and held her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes as he was slightly taller then her, **"No matter what you do here in the academy, whether it's near school grounds or far away in the forests, I **_**will**_** find out. Every tiny detail in this academy if it's now, or later, I **_**will**_** know. So please, I really am interested to know how long were you planning to keep your little secret?"** A smirk creped onto the elementary principle's face.

His hand left Mikan's face. The 10-year-old began to back away slowly towards the door. Mikan tried to open the door but it was useless, it was locked from the outside. The seemingly 11-year-old boy walked back to his desk.

"**I have an offer to give you. If you would like to go to America to train your alice. Of course, if you don't want to you could always train the same way Hyuuga Natsume did. Through pain and suffering. But, you wouldn't want your friends to be threatened and all…" **

A flash of uncertainty flashed threw Mikan's eyes.

"**Please take all the time you need. You may leave now. The door is open."** The boy sat down on his chair again and was now focusing on different files of different colures.

Mikan pushed the door open and walked stiff and emotionless through the empty halls of the school back to the classroom where she had come from. She opened the door to her classroom her friends all staring at her confused that the normal Mikan wasn't there. She didn't greet the class with another good morning even though she already did before class but she would usually still greet her beloved classmates.

"**Polka, why are you so quiet?" **Natsume said manga still over his head.

Not a single sound came from Mikan until, **"N-Natsume… what would you think this class would be like if I left?" **

Natsume peeked out of his manga to study the girls face. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and a deep aura was coming from her.

"**I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**I mean… how do you think this class will change?" **

The boy just shrugged.

**The Next Day**

"**Mi...kan-chan. What did you do…? I…I can't use my alice anymore…" **

"**I-I'm sorry…"** Mikan started backing away… which soon led to a run than to a sprint.

The girl on the floor got up and dusted her skirt. **"What an idiot that girl is..." **

"**Luna. Did you do it?"**

"**Obviously. That Sakura girl is such an idiot. Who wouldn't be able to fool her?"**

"**Don't say that just yet Luna. That girl… will be one of the most feared in the world."**

"**Eh. Whatever. Anyway, here's the alice stone I used."**

"**She didn't know you used alice?"**

"**I told you already, that girl is an idiot. She'll never survive…"**

**Two Days Later**

**Classroom **

"**Students, we have a new friend joining us today. She is from Japan. Please make her as welcome as possible okay?" **

A girl walked into the classroom. Her brunette hair was in a low ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes emotionless. **"Sakura Mikan."**

"**Erm… Miss Sakura, would you please tell the class your alice?"**

**Mikan's POV**

"**Erm… Miss Sakura, would you please tell the class your alice?"**

"**Nullification and S.E.C…" **

"**Okay then… would anyone like to ask Miss Sakura a question?"**

One hand went up. **"Yes Miss Lace?" **

"**What does S.E.C stand for?" **

"**Hah! I bet its something stupid like, 'Super Enlarged Crap!'" **

You're kidding me another big mouth bitc- no wait this time it's not a bitch it's a son of a bitch. God, does every school have to have one? Damn it this sucks. It's _her_ all over again… the bimbo that thought I knew nothing in the world and thought that I had the tiniest of brains. Damn I so feel like punching her in her _oh-so-perfect-head_, note the sarcasm.

"**Mr Meier! Please respect the new student."**

"**It stands for Steal Erase and Copy. I'm Allowed to Steal, Erase and Copy anyone alice. That includes you Alex. Wind alice…am I right?" **

"**So you guessed my name and my alice big deal. It's not like you could beat me in an alice battle."**

"**I don't believe in using alice in competitions."**

"**I bet you're just scared that you'll lose! Than right after that you'll go back to your mommy and daddy!"**

"**My father is dead and my mother is in hiding from both AAO and alice academy's from all over the world. Really, how can one 10-year-old boy be so annoying and arrogant?" **My voice and face was still emotionless._Hyuuga Natsume__**…why did that jerks name ring in my head? Oh right, annoying and arrogant, the best thing he does or can do.**_

"**Why you little…" **Alex used his wind alice on me but before it even reached 2 feet from where I was standing, it disappeared.

"**What the hell…" **Alex tried againbut failed.

"**You have horrible listening skills you know that? Either that or you are very dumb indeed…I have the nullification alice you dumb ass. Miss, who is my partner and where do I sit?"**

The teacher, finally relived that all that bickering had stopped for a while smiled at me and said, **"Your partner will be Masuki Keitaro. You may sit next to him at the back over there. He is also from Japan I think you two will get along just fine."**

I nodded and walked to my seat next to Keitaro.

**Normal POV**

"_**Konnichiwa Mikan**_**."**

A tiny smile was seen on Mikans face. _**"Konnichiwa Keitaro."**_

"**Oi, Sakura girl. I dare you to fight me today right after lessons at the field, you better be there."**

"**Mr Meier! Please sit down! I would not like to use my alice on you!"**

**After School**

"**Mikan, are you really going to fight him?"**

"**I'll just go there and only use my alice as defense…hopefully." **

Mikan and Keitaro were walking towards the meeting place of where Alex had mentioned.

"**Ah, Sakura you came. So, why don't we get down to some basic rules first… you are not allowed to use your nullification alice and steal, copy or erase my alice. We are both not allowed to leave this field until one is seriously in need of medical attention or forfeits. Do you agree?"**

"**Whatever. I'll make this fair okay? I'll okay use one alice."**

"**Then let us begin…" **

Alex started throwing balls made of wind towards Mikan. But Mikan just dodged them all easily. Several minutes had passed and Alex had not even laid a scratch on Mikan. Alex was panting while Mikan was just standing there not a hair out of place.

"**Sakura, I'm starting to doubt if you even have an alice! I mean, if you have one, **_**why not show it off?**_**" **

"**If you haven't noticed, I've been using it from the start. How do you think I was jumping so high?"**

"**You said you wouldn't copy my alice!"**

"**My dear, do you think that you are the only person that has the wind alice? I copied the alice from another person."** Mikan conjured up a blade made of wind that was spinning so fast you could bleed to death by touching it. **"I **_**really**_** don't want to do this but… **_**it's my turn now**_**." **

Alex started wincing. Cuts could be seen all over his body and they all started to bleed. He fell to his knees. Seemly grasping for air to breathe but from any other person looking, they would think that this boy was crazy. Nothing could be seen. Just blood bleeding from his arms, legs, etc. Alex wasn't moving anymore. Mikan walked towards him and a bright green light glowed over him. Mikan started to walk away.

Alex, who now could stand, shouted, **"You're a freak show and a monster Sakura! I swear to God you always will be!"**

Mikan disappeared tears visible in her eyes.

"**Don't judge a book by it cover. That was just the beginning you ass." **Keitaro walked away.

**Mikan's Room**

Mikan was lying in her bed cuddling her pillow, crying. _Why me…why…DAMN THIS WORLD WHY! Kami! Why… why… _ Mikan skipped dinner she just stayed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Gakuen Alice **

**Morning**

"**Ohayo students…today I'm very sad to say that Mikan…will not be joining us in class for a few years…"**

"**Sensei what happened to her?"**

"**I am not allowed to tell you all anything at all."**

The whole class looked devastated. The gay is kidding right? Mikan wouldn't leave without a word! A inventor stood up and began running towards her best friend's room to see if what her gay teacher was saying was true or not. When she opened the door, there was nothing there. The room was emptied out. All but a dusty bed set a writing table and a window in view.

The inventor broke down crying and sobbing at the bed that was once used by Sakura Mikan idiot and best friend of Imai Hotaru…

**Okay, here's the introduction of all the people currently in AAA that you will see more of in the later chapters…**

_Name: Katie Lace_

_Current Age: 15 _

_Alice: Mind Control_

_Class: Dangerous Ability _

_Best friend to Sakura Mikan ever since she has been in Alice Academy America. Landed Alex Meier, who challenged Mikan on her first day of school, in the hospital after the fight because of what he said to Mikan about being a freak show and a monster. Dark shoulder length blonde –brown hair sparkly green orbs._

_Name: Robin Huggett _

_Current Age: 14_

_Alice: Time Control & Blood_

_Class: Dangerous Ability _

_Katie Lace sworn sister, missions' partner and one of Mikan's close friends. Killed her parents on accident when she was four years old when she was asleep having a nightmare. Keeps to herself and doesn't like to talk unless with people she trusts. Long jet-black hair with just as black orbs._

_Name: Masuki Keitaro_

_Current Age: 15_

_Alice: Ice _

_Class: Dangerous Ability _

_Mikan's current boyfriend. Helped Mikan since she entered AAA. Been together for 3 years…Was also from GA but transfer to AAA when he was five. Usually found to be protective over people he cares for, will do anything for a friend. Messy sandy brown hair with tree green eyes. _

_Name: Sakura Mikan/ _

_Current Age: 14_

_Alice: Nullification & S.E.C_

_Class: Dangerous Ability _

_Heroin of the story… Had a happy and bubbly personality until she transferred to AAA. Doesn't want anyone to be hurt because of herself. Does not like to open up to people easily because of her alice. Brunette hair up to her waist with chocolate brown orbs. _

_Name: Melvin Gimenez _

_Current Age: 15 _

_Alice: Death _

_Class: Dangerous Ability_

_Robin Huggett's current boyfriend. Usually quiet unless around close friends. Ran away from home after his father kept blaming him for his mother's death even though it actually was not his fault. Blonde hair with aquamarine eyes. _

_Name: Spencer Collins_

_Current Age: 15_

_Alice: Human Manipulation_

_Class: Dangerous Ability_

_Mikan's friend since her 2__nd__ year in AAA. Katie Lace's ex-boyfriend. He __**was**__ a sadist who enjoyed killing people and was originally from the AAO until Mikan rescued him. Dirty blonde with brown eyes. _

**That's all for now, I think on the next chapter I'll show the important people in GA…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter is here! Thanks for all those AWESOME reviews, story alerts and faves!**

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

The inventor broke down crying and sobbing at the bed that was once used by Sakura Mikan idiot and best friend of Imai Hotaru…

_**Chapter 1 **_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

_**November 25**__**th**__** 1800**_

_**Washington DC **_

"**Mikan, are you done packing yet?"** Katie asked.

"**Yeah, I'm almost done! I just want to bring some extra things…"** Mikan said drifting back to her thoughts.

"**Oh please Kat, you know how long she takes to pack once she wants just **_**everything**_** to be there."** Robin laughed.

"**Oh come on, she's not that bad." **The two girls stared at Keitaro in disbelieve. **"Okay fine **_**maybe**_** she is."** All three of them laughed.

"**Hey I heard that!"** All of them fell silent then burst out laughing all over again.

"**So…you all ready to go? Where are Melvin and Spencer?" **

"**Yo Mikan!"** Melvin shouted.

The rest of the gang smiled.

"**Come on, we better get going, we have a long ride, well flight, to Japan…"** Mikan's voice fading with every word.

"**Mikan, you okay? You don't sound very…happy."** Katie asked.

"**I…I'm fine. I was just wondering… going back there again and all…"** Mikan let a smile fill the bottom half of her face. **"But, its okay I'm going to be with all of you, right?" **

Everyone nodded. The group left the room and began walking out of the dorm talking cheerfully…

**Gakuen Alice 0800 (Nov 26****th****)**

**Classroom**

"**Ohayo students! I have super good news! Today there will be a few transfer students and a returning student!" **

The class went quiet. There were rarely any transfer students and the thought of 'returning student' caught everyone's attention.

"**The six of you may come in now!"** Narumi smiled.

Six absolutely gorgeous teenagers walked into the class room earning eyes looking at them in awe. Even though all of them were extremely beautiful, a certain fire user couldn't take his eyes off a certain brunette.

**(A/N: lol saying six absolutely gorgeous reminds me of Twilight fanfictions I've read where Bella is already a vampire and goes to high school again with the family…)**

"**Please introduce yourselves!"**

"**Katie Lace."**

"**Spencer Collins."**

"**Robin Huggett."**

"**Melvin Gimenez." **

"**Masuki Keitaro."**

"…"

"**Erm… please say your name to the class…"**

"…" Keitaro nudged Mikan.

"**Sakura Mikan." **Mikan hissed.

Whispers heard all over the classroom.

"**Would anyone like to ask any of them a question?" **

"**Sensei, what are their star ranks?" **

"**They are all special stared and in the dangerous ability class." **

"**Do the girls have boyfriends?" **

"**Erm…Mikan is with Keitaro and Robin is with Melvin." **Spencer said.

"…**Okay if there are no more questions then first Katie your part-"**

"**We don't need fucking partners you gay. I still know this damned place like the back of my hand." **Mikan cut Narumi.

"**Mi-"**

"**Don't call me like you know me because you don't." **

"**Okay... then Sakura-san… please don't use swear words in cla-" **

"**Whatever. If you would excuse us, we will be going now." **

The group started walking out gracefully until a certain amethyst eyed girl stopped them.

"**Sakura Mikan!"** Imai Hotaru fired her infamous baka gun at Mikan but she just caught the hard sliver ball without a sweat.

"**Yes Imai?"** Mikan said in a bored tone.

"**Wha…What in the world happened to you?" **

"**Life happened."** Mikan's sarcastic voice filled the classroom.

"**Mikan….Please… I'm begging you… Can't you tell me?"**

"**No, I can't." **

"**Why…? Why can't you tell me?" **

"**It's because you never understood anything that went on in my life…not one bit at all."**

"**But Mikan, please jus-" **

"**Shut up!"** Mikan turned around, eyes filled with rage. **"Look, I know what you want to say but I can tell you I don't give a damn! I left this place four years ago for a reason Imai!" **

The group began walking out again but a wall of fire appeared in front of them.

"**What, no good morning, **_**love**_**?"** Hyuuga Natsume walked to the door where Mikan was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"**No. I'm sorry **_**dearest **_**but I have no time for that and…" **Mikan frowned.** "Sorry to disappoint but, **_**I'm not the naïve and cheerful girl you knew anymore…**_**" **

Mikan walked through the fire her friends behind.

**ESP Office**

"**Quite an uproar you caused in your classroom sweetheart."** Mikan snorted at his words.

"**Well, only the best entertainment for you."** Mikan said as she sat down on the couch making tea.

"**Katie, Robin, my dears please, sit down too. I insist." **

Robin and Katie walked towards the couch where Mikan was already seated.

"**Keitaro, nice to see you again. I thought you would never come back." **

Keitaro just rolled his eyes.

"**Melvin and Spencer…hmm interesting, interesting indeed…"**

"**Is Persona still the DA teacher?" **Mikan asked sipping her tea.

"**Of course he is."**

"**Damn…" **Mikan muttered.

"**Well, I will not keep you all here anymore than I already have. Here are your keys to your rooms, a map to the school and your star badges. Please, if you are in condition and don't have jet lag of any sort try to go back to class please." **

There were six sets of those three things lined on the table. All six of them walked up, took the stuff and walked out of the office.

**Classroom 1030**

**Jinno's Class**

"**Morning Jin-jin." **Mikan walked into the classroom with the rest of them behind her.

"**Miss Sakura! Do no-"**

"**Oh lighten up."**

Katie walked to Jin-jin and stared directly into his eyes.** "You will not bother the six of us for the rest of the day. Repeat what I just said and make it so."**

"**I will not bother the six of you for the rest of the day." **

"**Good boy."** Katie patted the top of Jinno's head and walked back to the group.

The six of them sat down at the back the three girls in front and the three boys behind.

"**Oh God, guys I have to go now."**

"**What why?"** Robin, who was sitting next to her asked.

"**I'll tell you all later."** Mikan got off her seat and walked through the glass window and dropped down to the ground below them. She started walking towards a dark looking forest.

"**You're late." **

"**Who ever said I would be early?" **

Persona disappeared and appeared behind Mikan planning on landing a hit on her but just as he was about to stab her, she moved herself to the top of an tree. She jumped down with ice daggers in hand and used it to land on Persona's shoulder and jumped off him pulling the two bloody daggers out. Persona sent black dust floating gracefully towards Mikan. She used wind to shove it to the side while she tripped Persona then nullified the dust. She ran head on towards Persona her hand filled with a fire ball. Her hand stopped right in front of his face then, the fire faded. She threw him a green stone and walked away.

**Classroom 1030**

**Natsume's POV**

My gaze was on her the whole time… She was never like that. Plus, that Katie girl mind control I think. How does Mikan even know these people? How is it possible that Mikan…of all people is in the dangerous ability class in the first place? I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I swear to God. I'll find out what really happen to you, _Mikan…_

**Okay, that was the second chapter so now here are the, more main, people in GA that'll be in the story.**

_Name: Imai Hotaru _

_Current Age: 14_

_Alice: Invention _

_Class: __Technical Type_

_Sakura Mikan's 'former' best friend. Usually emotionless inventor who never leaves her baka gun behind. Short black hair with amethyst orbs. _

_Name: Hyuuga Natsume _

_Current Age: 15_

_Alice: Fire _

_Class: Dangerous Ability _

_Cold and emotionless. Has a crush on Sakura Mikan, our heroine. Heartbroken and hard on about finding out what happened to Mikan to make her so cold. Jet-black hair with crimson eyes. _

_Name: Nogi Ruka_

_Current Age: 15 _

_Alice: Animal Pheromone _

_Class: __Somatic Type_

_Hyuuga Natume's best friend. Always seen with his bunny. Originally very cheerful but hides it because of Natsume. Blonde hair with light blue eyes. _

_Name: Koizomi Luna_

_Current Age: 14_

_Alice: Soul-sucking _

_Class: Dangerous Ability_

_She is working with the elementary school principle. Hates both Mikan and her mother because of their alice. She was really just brain washed by the principle, but we'll only hear more about it much later into the story. Strawberry-blonde hair with green orbs._

**Okay, that's all for now… I don't think that there'll be that many more people to talk/profile about since I'm only doing the teens; I'm too lazy to put all the adults in too….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews, story alerts and story favourites my wonderful readers :D Okays, next chapter!**

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

My gaze was on her the whole time… What the hell? What happened to Mi-polka? She was never like that. Plus, that Katie girl mind control if I'm not wrong… I went back to sleep again with one thought in my mind, _Mikan…_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**November 26****th**** 2337**

**Mikan's Room**

"**OMG, I want to die right now! I feel like dropping dead! Can we go to central town tomorrow?" **Robin asked.

Everybody agreed but the one person who was totally spaced out.

"**Miks, what are you thinking about?"** Katie asked.

"**N-nothing… its just that… it's his birthday tomorrow…"** Mikan mumbled.

"**You mean the Hyuuga dude?"** Melvin blurted out jokingly.

"**Yeah, it's his birthday."** Melvin stopped laughing.

"**M-Mikan, I was k-kidding…" **

"**It's okay… why don't you all go back first? It's getting late anyway…"**

"**Mikan…"** Keitaro sympathised.

"**I'm fine Kei, really." **

"…**You still like him, don't you?" **

Mikan couldn't say anything. She just turned her head away from Kei. Keitaro got up and left the room just as the other had but Mikan had grabbed his wrist.

"**It's not that Kei. It's just… I left… so they wouldn't get hurt. I…I just…" **

Keitaro just shook his head. **"Mikan, whether you still like him or not, it's for you to choose but… I just want you to know, I'll always love you okay? No matter what happens. Till the day I die." **

Keitaro left Mikan in the empty room. **"That's what I'm afraid of stupid… anyone who gets that close to me won't have a very happy ending. Idiot…" **

Mikan sighed and walked into her walk in closet and got out a black tank top and dark blue shorts. She teleported to her bathroom. She snapped her fingers and music from her iPod which was connected to the speakers came on. As she stripped, the intro to the song played.

_Hilary Duff- Stranger_

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that _

_You're out of your mind _

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that _

_There's so much you hide_

Mikan splashed into the tub and started soaking herself in the water.

_You treat me like a queen when we go out,_

_Wanna show everyone what our love's about _

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd_

Mikan started singing along with the song.

_**But when no one's around**_

_**There's no kindness in your eyes **_

_**The way you look at me,**_

_**It's just not right I can tell what's going on this time**_

_**There's a stranger in my life**_

Mikan started washing her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo.

___**You're no the person that I once knew**_

_**Are you scared to let them know it's you?**_

_**If they could only see you like I do**_

_**Then they would see a stranger too**_

_**Did I ever do anything**_

_**That was this cruel to you? **_

_**Did I ever make you wonder **_

_**Who was standing in the room?**_

_**You made yourself look perfect in every way **_

_**So when this goes down, **_

_**I'm the one that will be blamed **_

_**Your plain is working so you can just walk away**_

_**Baby your secret's safe**_

_**There's no kindness in your eyes **_

_**The way you look at me,**_

_**It's just not right I can tell what's going on this time**_

_**There's a stranger in my life**_

_**You're no the person that I once knew **_

_**Are you scared to let them know it's you? **_

_**If they could only see you like I do**_

_**Then they would see a stranger too**_

_**Then they would see a stranger too**_

_**Such a long way back**_

_**From this place we are at **_

_**When I think of all the time **_

_**I've wasted, I could cry**_

She washed her hair off all the shampoo and unplugged the tub.

_**There's no kindness in your eyes **_

_**The way you look at me,**_

_**It's just not right I can tell what's going on this time**_

_**There's a stranger in my life**_

She began dressing and continued singing not aware that someone was listening to her singing on a certain Sakura tree that was near to her bathroom window.

_**You're no the person that I once knew **_

_**Then they would see a stranger too**_

_**Are you scared to let them know it's you? **_

_**If they could only see you like I do**_

_**Then they would see a stranger too**_

_**There's no kindness in your eyes **_

_**The way you look at me,**_

_**It's just not right I can tell what's going on this time**_

_**There's a stranger in my life**_

_**You're no the person that I once knew **_

_**then they would see a stranger too**_

_**Are you scared to let them know it's you? **_

_**If they could only see you like I do**_

_**Then they would see a stranger too…**_

Mikan walked out into her room towel over her shoulders. She flopped onto her bed and dried her hair.

**(A/N: FYI, Mikan is referring to **_**someone**_** in this fanfiction. If you pay close attention in the next few chapters, you will know who it is. Hopefully.)**

**Northern Woods**

"**kuro neko, you have a mission."**

"**Can't you just ask one of **_**them**_** to do it instead?" **Natsume rolled his eyes.

"**Natsume! Remember, I still have your precious little sister with me."**

Natsume groaned and jumped down from the tree...

**0330**

Natsume had finished his mission about half an hour ago and was now resting in his room.

"**We already agreed on it Persona. When I come back to the academy Natsume wouldn't have to do missions."**

"**You can't blame me for this one kaze neko. It was orders from him. Besides, he can just treat it as a birthday gift."**

"**I don't give a fucking damn! We had an agreement!" **

"**He had a reason for no letting you go for that mission so accept it."**

"**I left… so I could save them. Right now, you're making me leave useless because whatever I learnt over there, I already learnt watching him suffer…following him…"**

"**I never knew you cared so much about him."**

"…**May God damn all you people."** Mikan hissed as she walked away.

**Saturday November 27****th**

Mikan, Robin, Katie, Keitaro, Melvin and Spencer were walking through central town looking for something to do when Katie and Robin spotted a dress shop named, Spark Ally

"**Mikan we have to go into that shop! We might just find our Christmas dresses in there. They're letting us wear our own anyway." **

"**Fine fine!" **

The three girls raced off to the shop. Leaving the guys there with nothing to do.

"**Meet back here I an hour."** They all said at the same time then disappeared.

**Spark Ally**

"**Mikan, you should totally get this dress! It fits you perfectly!" **Katie threw a dress over Mikan's arm and pushed her into the changing room. **"Come out when you're done changing!"**

Robin and Katie walked around the shop looking for their own dresses while Mikan changed. When Mikan was done, she came out looking absolutely beautiful. She had a light pink strapless dress that showed her curves yet fell into a nice long 'fluff'.

"**Oh my gosh! Mikan! You look wonderful! You are SO buying that dress."** Katie exclaimed while Mikan just blushed.

"**Katie! A blue dress just caught my eyes. Wait right here!"** Mikan pulled up her long flowing dress and 'ran' to a shelf of dresses. She picked out a beautiful carbine blue gown. Katie ran towards Mikan.

"**Oh my… it's beautiful Mikan!" **

"**It's so typical of you Mikan, choosing a wonderful dress for another person when you can't be bothered about your own."**

"**Well, if it makes you feel better, while Katie is trying on her dress, we can look for yours."**

"**That's not what I'm saying Mikan!"**

"**Oh come on!"** Mikan pulled Robin and they began looking for a dress.

They looked around but nothing really nice could be found.

"**Would you girls like to see our newest edition?"** Both girls nodded.

They were searching and searching but couldn't find anything. They were coming to the very last rack and still nothing could be found. When they reached the last rack, there was a trail of glitter coming from one of them. Robin, curious, went to look and found a gorgeous maroon dress. She grabbed it and ran into the dressing room where Mikan was as she had given up looking at the slightly stuffy room and wanted to see how Katie looked in her dress.

"**Oh God…Katie! You look….AWESOME!" **Katie blushed different shades of red.

"**Thanks… Are you going to buy that dress Robin? It looks wonderful…" **

"**I'm going to try it on now."**

Katie and Mikan waited for Robin to come out and they all stared into the mirror all still wearing their chosen dresses.

"**We…"** Robin began to say

"**Look..."** Katie cut too excited.

"**AWESOME!"** Both Katie and Robin squealed.

"**Really…?"** Mikan asked.

"**Mikan are you blind?" **

Mikan just shook her head and laughed. All three of them decided to buy the dresses they had chosen. They changed out of it and went to the counter.

"**Miss, we're buying these three dresses."** Mikan said. **"How much do they cost?"**

The casher smiled. **"All dresses are free for first time buyers here."**

Mikan gave the casher a confused look. **"Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, would you like me to wrap up these? They are for the Christmas Ball right? I'll throw in some free make-up to go with them. Oh and next door, there's a shoe shop. Give the shop owner this slip of paper and she'll know exactly what would go with your newly bought dresses." **

Mikan was so confused she just nodded and the three of them walked out and into the shoe shop that was next door. She gave the slip of paper to the owner and soon there was someone out with their shoes. The three girls took their stuff and went to walk around central town. As they were walking, they saw a crowd of people around the middle of central town and decided to go find out what was going on.

As they went nearer they could hear singing. When they got to the front, they saw a sign board which read: Rabbit's Please, below was a box that had a few rabbits in it and standing behind the box was a girl singing.

Mikan walked up to the little girl and asked her what she was doing.

"**My friends wanted to buy some of that sweet candy. So I'm using my alice to earn rabbit's so we can all share them."**

**(A/N: The little girl's alice is singing alice.)**

"**I see… do you mind if I help you?" **

The little girl shook her head and Mikan smiled at her. Mikan looked at Robin and Katie her eyes twinkling. Musical interments appeared well, three to be exact. A drum set, keyboard and an guitar on its stand. Robin walked towards the drums Katie to the keyboard and Mikan picked up the guitar and went to the microphone.

_**Avril Lavigne- My Happy Ending**_

_**Ohh ohh so much for my happy ending **_

_**Ohh ohh so much for my happy ending ohh ohh ohhhh**_

_**Let's talk this over **_

_**It's not like we're dead **_

_**Was it something I did? **_

_**Was it something you said? **_

_**Don't leave me hanging **_

_**In a city so dead **_

_**Held up so high **_

_**On such a breakable thread **_

_**(Breakable thread)**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew **_

_**And I thought we could be **_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**(That I wanted) **_

_**We were meant to be **_

_**Supposed to be **_

_**But we lost it **_

_**(We lost it) **_

_**All of the memories **_

_**So close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending ohh ohh**_

_**So much for my happy ending ohh ohh **_

_**You've got your dumb friends **_

_**I know what they say **_

_**(They say) **_

_**They tell you I'm difficult **_

_**So are they **_

_**(But so are they) **_

_**But they don' know me **_

_**Do they even know you? **_

_**(Even know you?) **_

_**All the things you hide from me **_

_**All the shit that you do **_

_**(All the shit that you do)**_

_**You were all the things **_

_**I thought I knew **_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, **_

_**Everything that I wanted**_

_**(That I wanted) **_

_**We were meant to be **_

_**Supposed to be **_

_**But we lost it **_

_**(We lost it) **_

_**All of the memories **_

_**So close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending ohh ohh**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there **_

_**Thanks for acting like you care **_

_**And making me feel like **_

_**I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all **_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall **_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

_**He were everything, **_

_**Everything that I wanted**_

_**(That I wanted) **_

_**We were meant to be **_

_**Supposed to be **_

_**But we lost it **_

_**(We lost it) **_

_**All of the memories **_

_**So close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending **_

_**You were everything, **_

_**Everything that I wanted**_

_**(That I wanted) **_

_**We were meant to be **_

_**Supposed to be **_

_**But we lost it **_

_**(We lost it) **_

_**All of the memories **_

_**So close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending **_

_**Ohh ohh ohh ohh **_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Ohh ohh ohh ohh**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**_

Coins started flowing into the box and the little girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_**Happy Birthday, Natsume…**_

**Oh gosh, two songs in one chapter… I **_**don't **_**own the songs they belong to who the rightful owners. If you wanna listen to the song or see what the dresses that Mikan, Katie and Robin have you can go to my blog just type it with no spaces. w w w . f a n f i c t i o n m a d d n e s s . b l o g s p o t . c o m **


	4. Chapter 3

**The Christmas Ball is nearing! YAY anyone?**

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice or

The songs in this Fanfiction

**Enjoy…**

Coins started flowing into the box and the little girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_**Happy Birthday, Natsume…**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Classroom 4****th**** December **

"**Okay, all please remember to do the latest homework and hand it in by Friday before you go start preparation for the Christmas Ball! Dismissed!" Narumi cheerfully shouted.**

Everyone had walked out of the room but Mikan and Natsume as Mikan told all her friends to go ahead first.

"**Ah, Sakura-san, please come here. You too Natsume."**

Mikan and Natsume walked towards Narumi reluctantly.

"**What do you want Naru?"** Natsume asked.

"**I would like the two of you to sing in the Christmas Ball next month. Both of you will sing one song. You can be excused from any preparation for the ball. Oh, I almost forgot, please sing a duet too, thanks?"**

Mikan started walking away. **"I'll take that as a yes **_**Mikan-Chan**_**!"** Mikan stopped, considering murdering Narumi but decided not to.

"**What about you Natsume-kun?" **

"**A duet?"** Narumi nodded. **"With polka?"** Narumi nodded again. **"Nn."** Natsume walked towards the door hands in pocket.

Narumi started grinning to himself and clapping.

**Mikan's Room 0900**

**Friday 6****th**** December**

Three knocks were heard on Mikan's door. **"Oi, polka it's me open up."**

"**The door is open and stops calling me that."**

Natsume pushed open the door reviling himself in black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"**Ground rules Hyuuga. Do not touch anything in this room. Do not leave this room (living room) unless I allow you to. Do not annoy me in anyway or I will burn to you a crisp with your own alice." **

"**Whatever polka. Can we please start on the stupid song?" **

"…**No. I'm too lazy, wake me up in 1 hour."** Mikan walked over to her bed room and lied down on her bed.

Natsume, on the other hand ignoring her rules walked into her bed room and lied on the bed next to her.

Mikan opened her eyes looking annoyed. **"**_**Hyuuga**_**. What The Hell Are You Doing On My Bed?" **

"**Breathing…moving…trying to sleep."**

"**Ah HA HA. It's so funny I forgot to laugh." **

"**... Mikan, why?"**

"**Why what Hyuuga?"**

"**Why are you ignoring us? Why are you keeping away? What ever happened to that girl… that girl I knew 4 years ago?"**

"**She died with the rest of her cheerfully go-lucky-ness. Is that a problem?"**

_**Yes Mikan, more then you will ever know…**_

"**Please Hyuuga, you're asking all the **_**wrong**_** questions…and they said you were smart."**

Silence filled the atmosphere.

"…**What **_**is**_** your alice polka?"**

"**Ah, now we're getting somewhere. It's S.E.C. Steal, Earse and Copy. You really should have found that out by now considering you are also in the dangerous ability." **

"**Then you left because…"**

"**I left because of the people I cared and loved. I left to protect everyone." **Everything just started following out of Mikan's mouth. **"Unlike you Hyuuga, I was given a choice. So I took it. What other harm could they do to me? I was already going to be their puppet anyway. So why should I drag other people with me?" **

They spent the next few hours in Mikan's room talking and trying to finish the damned song Narumi told them to write, kinda.

**Northern Woods**

Persona threw a file towards Mikan. She caught it with one hand and opened it. She took one glace and at it and threw the file back at Persona. She grabbed Keitaro who was standing next to her and disappeared.

**1 hour later**

An explosion was heard. The building that Mikan and Keitaro were in were up in flames. Mikan was on the grass. Clutching her chest trying to breathe.

"**Here's the bloody disk." **Mikan had teleported back to the academy.

"**What's wrong?" **

Mikan didn't say anything. **"I'll spare you the pain of imagining. I know that you know what in fucking hell happened and I know that you've already connected them. If you won't need anything else from me, I'll be going now."**

"**Oh, but I do. I suggest, you stay away from all your little friends. You're getting too close to them for your own good. You wouldn't want the same thing that happened to Kei happen to the rest of them do you? Especially kuro neko" **Persona smirked.

Mikan's eyes widened in realization.** "You knew… you knew all along that he would…" **His smirk widened.

Mikan teleported to her room went straight to her bed and cuddled with her pillow. Tears started following out like an unstoppable waterfall.

"**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…. Please forgive me…I told you…you just didn't…" **Mikan's chocked voice muffled into her pillow.

**7****th**** December 0905**

"**Polka, open the door already. I've been standing here for a whole 5 minutes. If you don't open this door I'm breaking it down."**

The door slowly creaked open. A red eyed Mikan behind the door in shorts and a white shirt that made her look like she was wearing nothing below if it hadn't been so thin. Shock was written all over Natsume's face. Mikan left the door open and walked back into the room leaving Natsume to walk in after her closing the door in the process.

Mikan lied on her bed head facing side ways. Natsume stared at the girl in confusion. He walked towards her and sat on the bed facing the back of Mikan's head. He leaned closer to her.

"**Hey, it'll be okay." **Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead.

"**You don't understand Natsume…" **More and more tears were coming from Mikan's eyes.** "P-please, just leave me alone..." **

Natsume sighed and walked to Mikan's study room. He took out a piece of paper and started scribbling on it.

**20****th**** December **

Its five days to the Christmas Ball and Natsume and Mikan have not finished writing their songs. Well, Mikan hadn't even started on her song while Natsume had finished his. Mikan, as seen 13 days ago, was still in her room not allowing anyone, not even Natsume now who had been in her room for 4 days after Kei had…left, was allowed into her room.

In the afternoon, Natsume walked passed Mikan's room back to her own to find strumming and a voice singing. He knocked on the door and the strumming instantly stopped. Not another sound came from Mikan's room that day.

**21****st**** December**

Natsume walked into his room to find himself stepping on an envelope. He opened the note that was neatly folded inside. It was a song at the end of the song, which was typed out, was a neatly written message in cursive.

_Here's the song we're gunna sing for the Christmas Ball. The cords of the song are at the back of this paper. Practice singing it and be ready on the day with your own song for the solo. Cya on the 25__th__. _

_-Mikan. _

**25****th**** December**

**Morning 0600**

Natsume was walking around the academy as he had nothing better to do.

**(A/N: yeah, nothing better to do at 6am in the morning…)**

He decided to go to the Sakura tree and catch some sleep before he had perform later on but before he could get any closer from where he already was, he could he someone plucking guitar strings and singing at his beloved Sakura tree.

_**Evanescence-Bring me to life**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where i've become so numb **_

_**without a soul **_

_**my spirit sleeping **_

_**Somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**_

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_

_**Bid my blood to run  
Before i come undone  
Save me from the nothing i've become**_

_****_

Now that i know what i'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_

_**Bid my blood to run  
Before i come undone  
Save me from the nothing i've become  
Bring me to life**_**  
**_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch without **_

_**your love darling **_

_**Only you are the life **_

_**among the dead  
**_

Natsume sat beside her and started to sing too.

**All this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more**_**  
Bring me to life**_

**Wake me up**

_**Wake me up inside  
**_**I cant wake up**

_**Wake me up inside  
**_**save me**

_**Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_

**Wake me up**

_**Bid my blood to run  
**_**I cant wake up**

_**Before i come undone  
**_**Save me**

_**Save me from the nothing i've become  
**_

_**Bring me to life  
**_**I've been living in lie, there is nothing inside  
**_**Bring me to life**_

Tears ran down Mikan's cheeks as her head leaned on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume looked down on the girl's head. His eyes softened.

"**It's my entire fault…"** Mikan continued sobbing on Natsume's shoulder.

**Haha, okay, I know what some of you guys are thinking… Natsume did not just scream while singing. (The song that is) well, you can just imagine it as he doesn't scream but just sings? Well anyway review anyone? Please? **


	5. Chapter 4

**It's here… the Christmas Ball… 3 songs you can choose to listen to when reading,** _**The Click Five- Just The Girl, **__**B.o.b (Feat Hayley Williams) – Airplanes **_**and**_** Ellie Goulding- The Writer.**_** Regarding the song- **_**Airplanes, **_**Yeah, you can just pretend that Natsume's not really rapping but well singing in his own hot way or something. I don't know. But if you don't like it well…. Yeah just use your imagination. **

**Thanks for all the reviews my wonderful people! And thank you too you shy lil silent readers! ;) **

**Lanel- yeah, I almost wanted to add that if you couldn't imagine Natsume screaming the verses you can just pretend that he didn't scream and just sang :) **

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice or

The songs in this Fanfiction

**Enjoy…**

Tears ran down Mikan's cheeks as her head leaned on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume looked down on the girl's head. His eyes softened.

"**It's my entire fault…"** Mikan continued sobbing on Natsume's shoulder.

_**Chapter 4**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"**Mikan! There you…What are you doing to her?"**

Natsume, with his poker face on just stared at the 15 year old.

"**Forget it jerk."** Katie grabbed Mikans hand and her guitar together and brought her back to the dorm, which by that time she had already woken up.

"**Mikan, we need to get ready. It's already 5 and the Ball starts at 6! Robin is already getting ready. She has already prepared everything." **

"**Sakura Mikan! You are so damn late I tell you I could chop your head off right now!" **Robin screeched when she saw Mikan with Katie opening the door.

**1 Hours 5 Minutes Later**

The doors of the main hall in Gakuen Alice opened reviling three middle school students in their extremely beautiful dresses. The oldest of them, aged 15, in the middle with the other two at the side. They had made it in just in time catch the starting of the first event.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome on stage for out first performance for to day, Hyuuga Natsume, singing a self-composed song!" **

_**The Click Five- Just The Girl**_

_**She's cold and she's cruel,**_

_**But she knows what she's doing**_

_**She pushed me in the pool**_

_**At out last school reunion **_

_**She laughs at my dreams**_

_**But I dream about her laughter**_

_**Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after**_

_**Cause she's Bittersweet, **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet**_

_**And I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery she's too much **_

_**For me but I keep coming back **_

_**For more **_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

_**She can't keep a secret **_

_**For more than an hour**_

_**She runs on 100 proof **_

_**Attitude power **_

_**And the more she ignores me **_

_**The more I adore her**_

_**Want can I do**_

_**I'd do anything for her**_

_**Cause she's Bittersweet, **_

_**She knocks me **_

_**Off of my feet**_

_**Cause she's Bittersweet, **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet**_

_**And I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery she's too much **_

_**For me but I keep coming back **_

_**For more **_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

_**The way she sees it's me **_

_**On her caller ID she won't pick up the phone**_

_**She rather be alone**_

_**But I can't give up just yet**_

_**Cause every word she ever said**_

_**It's still ringin' in my head**_

_**Still ringin' in my head**_

_**She's cold and she's cruel,**_

_**But she knows what she's doing**_

_**Knows just what to say so my day is ruined **_

_**Cause she's Bittersweet, **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet**_

_**And I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery she's too much **_

_**For me but I keep coming back **_

_**For more **_

_**Cause she's Bittersweet, **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet**_

_**And I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery she's too much **_

_**For me but I keep coming back **_

_**For more **_

_**Oh I keep coming **_

_**Back for more**_

_**She's just the girl**_

_**I'm lookin' for**_

_**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

_**I'm lookin' for (x3)**_

_**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

The entire school applauded for Natsume's performance. Half of the girls had already fainted while the other half were either not bothered, mainly Mikan Katie Robin and Hotaru, or drooling.

"**Let's move on to the next part of tonight's events. So tonight, before we move on to the next performance, we want all you guys to walk up to that special girl and invite her to this dance."**

The guys who already had couples walked up to their girlfriend and brought them to the middle of the room to dance. Natsume, who was already also in the ballroom, was looking around but couldn't seem to see Mikan anywhere.

**Outside the Hall**

"**Mikan, can you tell me please? What really happened to Kei? We all know that he didn't die. It was something else, something that concerns **_**them**_**."** Katie said circling the hall with Mikan.

"**Katie…I… I'm…You remember that thing I talked about with all of you? About Kei…not really being one of us and how I would have to end up…well, you get the point don't you?"**

"**Everything here is happening way too fast Mikan. I don't think that we can cope."**

"**Katie… I'm sorry but… everything will be fine okay? I promise."**

Katie sighed just as the back door to the hall, where they were standing, opened.

"**What are you two doing here?"** A monotone Natsume asked.

The two girls took a glance at each other then walked back into the hall full of students. Before Mikan could enter, Natsume grabbed her hand.

"**Care to explain what that was about?"**

"**I'm sorry but all that was before those last two sentences that you heard is confidential." **

**2 Events in the Ball Later**

_**B.o.b (Feat Hayley Williams) – Airplanes**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_**(wish right now, wish right now)  
**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_**(wish right now, wish right now)  
**

**Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
**

**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
**

**And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
**

**And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
**

**I'm on ****my way so don't close that gate**

**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_**(wish right now, wish right now)**_**  
**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_**(wish right now, wish right now)**_**  
**_

**Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
**

**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
**

**I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
**

**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
**

**So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to**** the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_**(wish right now, wish right now)**_**  
**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_**(wish right now, wish right now)**

A thunderous round of appluase came from the audience. Even louder then the first. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"_**Kaze neko, you have a mission tonight. After the Ball you are to go to the AAO and kill Keitaro Masuki."**_

"…_**What if I do not agree?"**_

"**You c****an say goodbye to Robin Huggett and after her one by one they will all disappear. We need the boy dead and we need him dead tonight. When the AAO invades the academy, if he is still alive with them, you know what could happen."** Persona appeared behind Mikan as they continued their convosation.

The choir sang a few songs to entain everyone and then the Christmas cake was distrubuted.

"**Students and teachers of Alice Academy, we are sad to say that the night is coming to an end but before we end this wonderful night we've just had, we would like to invite to stage, Sakura Mikan!"**

"**I hope you've all enjoyed your night so far. Please listen to this song I wrote."** Mikan's monotone voice in the air.

_**Ellie Goulding- The Writer**_

_**You wait for a silence  
I wait for a word  
Lie next to your frame  
Go unobserved  
**_

_**You change your position  
You're changing me  
Casting these shadows  
Where they shouldn't be**_

_****_

We're interrupted by the heat of the sun  
Trying to prevent what's already begun  
You're just a body  
I can smell your skin  
And when I feel it  
You're wearing thin

_**But I've got a plan  
Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say  
**_

_**Because I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?**_

_**Sat on your sofa  
Its all broken springs  
This isn't the place for  
Those violent strings  
**_

_**I try not to smile  
And I aim it at you  
You must have missed it  
You always you do**_

_**But I've got a plan  
Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say  
**_

_**Because I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only its too hard to ask  
Won**__**'t you try to help me**_

_****_

You wait I wait  
Casting shadows interrupted (x3)

You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows

_**Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say  
**_

_**Because I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?**_

_**Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say  
**_

_**Because I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me**__**?**_

"**Thank you." **Mikan left the stage leaving the hall speechless.

Claps and call for an encore was heard but Mikan just shook her head and disappeared into thin air.

As Mikan was walking to the dorms, she could tell someone was tailing her.

"**Kei, what do you want? Can't this wait till I have to go after you?"**

"**We both know what's going to happen Mikan. You're going to kill me. Because of something I did years ago."**

"**Bloody h****ell. You're with the AAO Kei. What do you want me to do? I knew something was wrong when I first saw you but I let it slide and tried to enjoy myself as much as I could. I guess letting everything come back at once wasn't a very good idea eh?"**

"**Mikan, you don't know what happened 8 years ago you don-"**

"**Oh, I know Kei. I know that you saw your own parents get killed. I know you say that it was the acaddemy's fault. I know that you think that you're doing this for them, for your parents but face the facts Kei, it's not the academys' fault. You just cant face up to reality. You thought, what could a school of bratty little kids do to me anyway? So you choose to join the AAO it's right in your face and you just won't accept it."**

"**Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" **

"**Getting tempermental will help no one Kei. You'll just end up hurting yourself and you know that. Plus, how old are you? Five? Because the last time I checked, a normal alice could keep their own alice in control." **

Keitaro gritted his teeth.

"**I'm right, aren't I?" **Mikan sighed and continued walking back to the dorm. Keitaro grabbed her wrist and kissed her with compassion. Mikan pulled away as fast as she could.

"**Masuki Keitaro! You knew from the start. We can never be. It's over."**

"**Why… why do you hide everything you know inside until you have no choice but to say it out loud?"**

Mikan had her bangs covering her eyes. **"I guess that's just me, ne? Wanting to enjoy myself to the fullest…it's kind of selfish if you think about it though."** She smirked and walked back to the dorm.

"**Mikan, I want you to know that what I said the day befre Hyuuga's birthday, it remains the same**_**. See you in the battlefiled, kaze neko.**_**"**

**Cool. Three ****songs… I'm sorry I had to cut shot the story because of the songs. I just wanted to keep all the in one chapter so I could just get over the songs quicker. Oh well, review please?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I noticed something… this is like, turning into a song fic…but we'll fix that in due time. I'm sorry for the kind of long chapter. I'll make the next few shorter for easier reading okay? **

**Lilly-not really, changing my name was a safety thing in case they go on the site. Because I write it out first before typing it… so yeah…**

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

"**Why…? Why do you hide everything you know inside until you have no choice but to say it out loud?"**

Mikan had her bangs covering her eyes. **"I guess that's just me, ne? Wanting to enjoy myself to the fullest…it's kind of selfish if you think about it though."** She smirked and walked back to the dorm.

"**Mikan, I want you to know that what I said the day befre Hyuuga's birthday, it remains the same**_**. See you in the battlefiled, kaze neko.**_**"**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Mikan went back to her room and changed into a tight black shirt and black tights. She put on black boots which concealed a knife in the right one. Mikan took up her mask put it on and stalked out of her room. On her way out, she met with a certain fire caster.

"**Where are you going?" **

"**I-I'm sorry Natsume, it's for your own good. I don't want you to be involved." **Mikan touched Natsume's forehead and he fell to the ground.

"**Smart choice kaze neko."** Persona stood there a smirk on his face.

Mikan sighed and muttered, **"Oh just shut up." **

"**Go now kaze neko. I will not allow you to fail this mission. No matter how much you pity the boy."**

A chill ran down Mikan's spine.** "Pity… that's a very interesting word you got there Persona but I can tell you this, I for one, **_**feels**__**no pity for that boy at all**_**." **

Persona's smirk widened even more and Mikan disappeared. When Mikan teleported to the AAO headquarters, she was instantly surrounded by men. She started taking them all down one after another. Once she was done with them, she walked straight into the door without even caring if the alarm went off.

"**Mikan, what a surprise seeing you here."**

"**Reo… What are you doing here?" **

"**What? Don't you want to see me darling?" **Reo took out daggers.

"**Ugh, why does every guy have to claim some weird name on me?" **

"**Don't like me calling you darling? Then, what about… sweetheart?" **

"**Sorry, already taken." **

Mikan walked up to him. Dodging every stab he tried to land on her. She kicked away the daggers once she was close enough and pulled his shoulder down making him fall to his knees. Mikan smirked _**Idiotic girl. She should stop smirking. She doesn't even know that I'm just a decoy. **_ Mikan's smirk widened. She placed her hand on his head. She closed her eyes and exhaled. When she opened them again, they were blood red. **"Now…" **Mikan said with a sadistic smile.** "**_**Die."**_

"**You were never good at listening to instructions Kei."** Mikan turned around.

"**I have no regrets dying. Knowing that at least I'm not being killed by a totally heartless person, that alone puts me at ease. At least I'll be remembered."**

Mikan let out a blue wave. It didn't hurt anyone in anyway but it did do something. After a few seconds, Mikan pulled out a dagger. She nullified it and stabbed Keitaro with it. He winced in pain. Mikan walked up to him.

"**Sayronara, Keitaro."** Mikan kissed him on the lips and he fell lifeless. Mikan burned him to ashes.

**(A/N: Has anyone who's reading this watched the show 'Elektra'? Well if you have, try imagining Mikan as that girl that killed people by kissing them. (I can't remember her name I watched the movie a long time ago one Saturday afternoon when I was 7 I think.)(Yes, I know that the movie is rated but I watched Billy Elliot when I was like, 4 and that show had a hell lot of fucks in it.)) **

Mikan walked out of the building as it exploded into bits. Making sure that most of the people that were still in there were dead and gone.

**Academy**

"**Kaze neko, I suggest that you go back to your dorm and rest as much as you can. The ESP wants to meet you tomorrow."** Mikan nodded and teleported back to the room.

**Mikan's room**

"**So, it was a mission huh, love?"**

_**Really, every damned guy! **_Mikan mentally cursed.

"**I'm sorry; please leave my room right now."**

"**What if I don't agree? What do you have to say to that?"** Natsume took a step towards Mikan.

Mikan took a step back. **"Do you know anything about this?"** Natsume held up a rainbow/multi-coloured stone that was threaded into a sliver string which made it into a necklace. **"I found it sitting on my bed the day you and those people from the AAA came to the academy." **Natsume eyed Mikan making sure to spot any sort of emotion that would come from her.

"**No, I don' know anything of it." **Mikan lied. **"Now, I would like it very much if you left my room and stop trying to pin me against the wall." **

Natsume gave up. He turned away and jumped out the window to the tree to his own room. Once he was out sight, Mikan fell to the ground clenching her side gasping for air. A blue light glowed from her hand and her breathing started becoming stable again. She went into her bathroom washed up and changed into her brown shorts and a pink tank top. When Mikan was on her bed, she looked at the clock, _**how wonderful, 4a.m. on Boxing Day and I haven't had a wink of sleep. **_Mikan grabbed a pillow and shoved it on her head. She groaned and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Morning 0900**

Mikan was walking towards the ESP's office. She knocked on the door two times. A 'come in' was heard and Mikan walked into the room.

"**Sweetheart, don't worry I'm not going to keep you very long and you're not in trouble. I'm here to praise you on your recent mission. It was extremely well done. So I would like to give you no missions for two weeks. Please enjoy it as much as you can."** The ESP grinned and told Mikan that she could take her leave.

**Afternoon 1330**

Mikan was in the bookstore listening to her iPod trying to get some sleep unaware that someone was watching her. Mikan's eyes shot open only to be met with two crimson orbs staring into her eyes. It took Mikan a minute to notice how close their faces were. She could feel his breath and he could feel hers. She instantly jerked backwards causing her head to be hit due to the bookshelf behind her. Mikan closed her eyes and winced in pain. Only to find that, when she opened her eyes again, Natsume was gone. She stood up and started looking around but couldn't see him anywhere. _**I couldn't have dreamt it… could I? **_Mikan walked out of the bookstore changing the song on her iPod.

_**Come on Mikan, the faster you admit it, the better.**_

**31 December**

"**Mikan! Come on! It's New Years Eve! They're having a class party!"** Robin squealed.

"**I thought we weren't into New Years."**

"**We weren't but it's a class party to both of us figured all three of us should go and we don't even have to wear school uniforms."** Katie stated simply.

"**Fine just wait for me outside my room 10 minutes before the party starts."** Robin and Katie grinned and walked out of Mikan's room.

**1845 Fifteen Minutes Before Class Party**

"**And you are asking me this only now why?"** Natsume's stoic voice asked the emotionless inventor.

"**For one reason and only one reason Hyuuga, Sakura Mikan is going this time. I mean haven't you been wondering why her bathroom light is on and you can hear the water running the past few minutes?"**

Natsume looked towards Mikan's room.

"**Catch you later at the party Hyuuga. Please remember to bring her present while you're at it. I know you have one ready."** Hotaru walked away.

**1900**

The class party had just started and everyone was already enjoying themselves. A few people in the class wanted to play truth of dare so everyone in the class ended up sitting in one big circle, even Natsume and Mikan. They turned an empty drink bottle. It went round and round and soon, it landed on…Mikan. A few people in the class gasped, others grinned and the rest looked frightened.

"**Mikan, truth or dare?"** Imai Hotaru asked taking out her video camera.

"…**Dare." **

Hotaru looked at Katie, Katie looked at Robin, Robin looked at Nonoko, Nonoko looked at Anna and Anna nodded her head.

"**Kiss Natsume/Hyuuga." **

"**What?" **Mikan almost chocked.

"**You heard us Mikan, kiss Natsume."**

Mikan gulped and turned side ways to Natsume, who was sitting next to her. Natsume, who had a smirk on his face, was fairly happy. Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes. She moved towards Natsume's face. It was like fire melting chocolate. Natsume's eyes held regret and longing while Mikan's held pain and sorrow even though you couldn't see it. Mikan was going to kiss Natsume's cheek but before her lips could reach his face, he turned causing them to kiss each other on the lips.

_**Natsume – bold + italic**_

_Mikan – italic_

_It felt soft_

_**She was ever so gentle**_

_It felt like he was missing something, needing something_

_**It was like she was pouring out all the pain**_

_It was nothing I have ever felt before_

_**It reminds me of the past**_

Natsume deepened the kiss causing Mikan to gasp giving his tongue entrance into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth leaving no place untouched by him. 20 seconds had passed; Mikan pushed Natsume away breaking the kiss. She stared at him with confusion and guilt in her eyes. She shook her head slowly as if trying to think straight before disappearing into thin air. She appeared behind her room door. (as in she's in her room) She fell to the ground back leaning against the door eyes closed silently crying.

**2356**

"**Mikan, open up." **

There was silence. Robin opened the door to find Mikan lying on the floor asleep. Dried tears on her face. Robin grinned. She took out an alice stone and touched Mikan. In a second, they were in a classroom surrounded by all their classmates who had stopped whatever they were doing now looking at the two. Mikan jerked up suddenly and started glaring at Robin. Mikan looked around and her eyes landed on a fire caster. He was standing next to Ruka. Natsume looked at Mikan. Their eyes locked.

"**5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** Everyone in the class shouted as fireworks went up in the sky.

A projector in the middle of the class room came alive and on a blank wall was a countdown. _**"3…2…1!"**_

"**Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to Mikan,…Happy birthday to you! Tanjoubi omedetou Mikan!"**

Mikan was still staring at Natsume, now confused. She didn't know what was going on anymore. Katie drew her attention away from Natsume.

"**Mikan, come here to the table. Here, are the presents from everyone in the class."** Mikan stared at the present filled table. **"Well go on Mikan! Open them!" **

A present on the table caught her eye. It was a pink pouch tied together with golden strings. Inside was a black box. Mikan reached for the pouch and untied the strings. The class was quietly watching as she took out the black box and opened it. Inside the black box, the first thing that caught her eye was a chocker with a Sakura petal as the pendent. She smiled. The next thing in the box, was a beautiful crimson stone with a single sliver chain threaded through it. Her smile now covered half her face. She closed the box and put it back into the pink pouch and tucked it into her jacket pocket.

"**What was inside?"** One of her classmate asked as everyone could not see what was in the box as she held it closely to her.

Mikan shook her head and smiled. She turned towards Natsume. **"Thanks."** She whispered.

The next present she took, was wrapped in purple paper. On top of the paper, was written, 'Have Fun Idiot.' In bright orange. Mikan slowly tore off the purple wrapping paper to see a box. She opened the box and there was, a baka gun with instructions on how to use it. Mikan grinned. She glanced at the instructions and picked up the gun. She looked around the class, looking for their homeroom teacher, Narumi. When she found him, he looked like a frightened three year old. Mikan fired the gun with glee. Narumi was slammed into the wall and Mikan blew the smoke that came from the gun off.

"**I always wanted to do that."** Mikan grinned while the rest of the class sweat dropped.

When Mikan was going on to the 10th present, Anna's to be exact, a voice rang in her head. _**Mikan, you're smiling too much! If he finds out...**_ Mikan dropped Anna's present even before she opened it. Everyone gasped. Mikan stared into thin air with her mouth wide open.

"**Mikan…?"** Anna asked. It was her gift Mikan dropped after all.

Images of people suffering at Persona's hands. Natsume coughing up blood. _**"You can say byebye to them…one by one."**_ Nonoko bleeding. Ruka panting. _**"It would be you're fault."**_ Hotaru in the hospital. Robin screaming bloody murder. _**"Everyone will blame you."**_ Anna unconscious. Yuu injured. _**"You caused their death."**_ Permy crying in pain. Katie yelling for mercy. _**"You would've hurt your precious friends." **_

(A/N: The previous paragraph is all in her head.)

"**No…"** Mikan was breathing heavily. **"No…"** Mikan shut her eyes. **"It won't happen…"** Mikan clutched her head.

"**What's happening to her?"** Ruka asked.

"**Naru, do something!"** Hotaru screamed at the teacher.

Narumi shook his head.

The door opened. A man with a white mask came into the room with a stoic face. He looked around. His eyes landed on Mikan. He walked towards her. He bent down wanting to pick her up but before he could someone interrupted him.

"**Where are you bringing her?"** Natsume asked eyes full of hatred.

"**Where I am going to bring her is none of your concern **_**Natsume**_**."**

He picked Mikan and left the room of students.

**1 Day Later**

"**Students, today, one the first day of school, we have a new student!"** Narumi announced

A girl with jet black shoulder length hair and crimson eyes walked into the room. She wore her uniform in her own special way, her tie was not tied the first few buttons of her shirt was undone.

"**Watashi Kimiko Hyuuga."**

**Uh oh…. :) Reviews are appreciated! I don't really mind if you start ranting to me about how the story is bad, or good. I don't really mind, but try to make it as short and sweet as possible yeah? **


	7. Chapter 6

**So… anyone guessed who the mystery girl is yet? **

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

A girl with jet black shoulder length hair and crimson eyes walked into the room. She wore her uniform in her own special way, her tie was not tied the first few buttons of her shirt was undone.

"**Watashi Kimiko Hyuuga."**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"**Any questions for her?"**

"**What's her alice?"**

"**I have the alice of time, permy."**

"**Natsume, since you and Kimiko-chan here share the same surname, why don't you be her partner?" **

Narumi's hair caught fire. **"Ever address me like that and I'll make sure you never lived. I do not want to partner that emo mirror."** Kimiko pointed to Natsume.

"**You just called yourself an emo do you realize that Kimi." **

"**I didn't ask you **_**Natty.**_**" **

"**I never said you did."**

The convocation between the two continued on with both their voices monotone as ever.

"**So…., if you would excuse me, Kimiko-san is a special star and in the dangerous ability class. Free day because of the new student!"** Narumi danced out of the classroom.

"**Is he gay?"** Kimiko asked.

"**You just noticed?"** Natsume, who was still in his seat feet on desk, asked.

"**I only ju-"** Kimiko was cut by someone.

"**Hey you bitch! Who said you could talk to Natsume-sama like that? Narumi-sensei was still here just now so I let it slide but this…this is just unacceptable!"**

"**What are you talking about? Kimoko-sama showed mercy to that gay Naru when she could have killed him! She has such a kind side to her!"** A boy said with hearts in his eyes.

Obviously, a new fan club has just been born.

"**Imai, where's Mikan?"** Kimiko walked up to Hotaru.

"**Shouldn't you be asking **_**him**_** that?"** Hotaru said working on her invention.

"**I already have and I for one know that he will not be telling me where she is." **

"**Well why do you expect me to tell you then?"**

"**We both know that you know where she is so just tell me already."**

Hotaru remained silent for a while before she said, **"Come to my lab later."**

Kimiko smirked. A very familiar smirk. A smirk that looked just like the one Natsume Hyuuga had.

**Hotaru's Lab**

"**Kimi, it's been such a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" **

"**I've been fine. Being sent here, I got caught by AAO, Mikan saved me, and I'm here… sadly."**

Hotaru snorted. **"How much would you say he has changed?" **

"**Not much I have to say. I hear you and Mikan aren't on very good terms."**

"**You and me both know why that's so Kimi." **

Kimiko grinned. **"So mind updating me on what has happened? As in, why Mikan is forcing herself to do missions and why she was in the hospital like, two days ago? Or was it one, I have horrible memory." **

"**You do have good information don't you? Well why don't you watch the video I took of the entire party?"** Hotaru pushed the CD into the player and a projector started to play against the black wall.

After watching the video Kimiko said, **"Do you notice something?"**

"**What?" **

"**Mikan… considering how she's been acting the first few weeks and all. Don't you think that she has gotten way happier?"**

"**Well yes but what does that have to…Oh my gosh."**

"**Yup! She's a goner. I'm sure you know what happens to the people in the dangerous ability class Taru-chan…"**

**Dorms**

A knock was heard on Natsume's door. It opened to revile a messy haired teen with a poker face on.

"**Natsume."**

"**Kimiko."**

"**Aren't you going to invite your dearest cousin in?" **

"**You're my only cousin Kimi." **

"**Oh, really? I'm oh-so sorry then."** Kimiko batted her eyelashes giving Natsume an innocent look.

Natsume opened his door wider and Kimiko walked inside. Once inside with the door closed, Kimiko started talking.

"**What were you thinking Natsume? Kissing her? Yeah, it was a dare but still. Dude, wake up! Both of you are in the freaking dangerous ability class!"**

Natsume sighed. **"Look, I know you love her and all but please Natsume, think. Right now, yes, he's just toying with you guys but what happens when everything gets serious? What are you going to do? You and I both know that Mikan is skipping class because of that night. She's pushing herself. What's going to happen when she reaches her limit Natsume? I'm just worried okay? About both you and Mikan… See you around Nat…"** Kimiko walked out of the room.

**Kimiko's Room**

Kimiko entered her room to find that there was someone sitting on the writing table. Kimiko sighed.

"**Mikan…"** The girl on the desk turned around, as she was originally facing the window.

"**K-Kimiko…I…I got carried away…they know…I shouldn't have…I knew what would happen but… I didn't…"**

Kimiko hugged Mikan and she hugged back.

"**Mikan… are you going to go back to class tomorrow or are you going on a mission again?"** Kimiko asked bangs covering her eyes.

Mikan went quiet. **"I'll tell you what, I'll go with you tomorrow but after that I'm leaving… I need to sort things out."**

**Classroom**

It was a minute before class would start and everyone was in the room but two girls. Just as the bell rang, the classroom door opened and two girls, one with jet black hair and the other with brunette hair walked into the room side by side. Whispers were heard all around the classroom. The two walked to the back of the classroom and sat furthest to the back. Narumi bounced into the room happily as ever and greeted everyone with a happy 'ohayo' and all. He grinned when he saw Mikan and Kimiko sitting at the back together.

"**So, today I have a teachers meeting with all the other teachers! So free day!"** Narumi danced out of the room.

"**Well coming here was a waste of time."** Mikan said.

Mikan started to get up but before she could, Kimiko pulled her down and shook her head telling Mikan to stay.

"**I see you're either wearing or keeping in your pocket everyone's present's love."**

"**Don't."** Mikan whispered.

"**Don't what polka?"**

"**Don't even start on it Natsume. You have no idea what they are going to do."** Mikan warned.

"**How are you so sure?"**

Mikan's eyes turned as red as Natsume's crimson eyes and then dark brown. **"Never underestimate us kuro neko. You will regret it." **

Mikan's eyes turned chocolate brown again. She clutched her head and groaned in pain. The whole class was in shock. I mean, who wouldn't? A person's eyes turning blood red, right in front of you and then turned back to their own normal colour.

"**Mikan, are you okay?"**

"**I…. I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while. It's not a big deal."** Mikan mumbled.

Kimiko glared at Natsume and he just faced her with his poker face.

"**Mikan, you have to get out now. What happens if they find out what's happening?"**

"**I don't care Kimiko."** Mikan tired to make it as unnoticeable as possible that she was talking.

"**Well I care."** Kimiko stood up. **"They care Mikan!"** Kimiko gestured towards the entire class. **"Mikan, you wanting to help them has put them in even more danger! It's stupid Mikan. Plain stupid, I can't believe you didn't notice that."** Kimiko walked out of class.

"**Mikan… she just needed some air don't take it to heart." **Katie tried to comfort.

Mikan shook her head. **"No Katie, she's right."** Mikan smiled. **"I'm sorry you all. Goodbye…"** Mikan disappeared into thin air.

**Forest**

"**I didn't think you'd leave so fast." **

"**I'm not here to do what you think I want to do so shut up."**

"**Then what are you here for?"**

"**What did you say?"**

"**I said; what are you here for."**

"**Thanks Persona. That made perfect sense." **Mikan smirked.

**YAY. Chapter finished! How was that short and sweet? Or still too long? Or maybe you want it longer? Leave a review and tell me? Oh, and I might not update for a while. It depends. I'm renovating the house and all so yeah.**


	8. Chapter 7

**WOW I'm uber bored! Okay! Here's the next chapter! **

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

"**What did you say?"**

"**I said; what are you here for."**

"**Thanks Persona. That made perfect sense." **Mikan smirked.

_**Chapter 7**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Gates of the Academy**

"**Here goes nothing."** Mikan muttered.

She took a step back from the gates and held up her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes burst open blood red. A bright light started forming in front of Mikan's hand.

"**3…." **The light grew brighter.

"**2…" **It also grew bigger.

"**Boom."** Mikan smirked.

The walls of the academy had gone down and there was fire everywhere. She walked straight without hesitation through the burning flames. That night, Sakura Mikan was free. Free from them, but what she didn't know was that there was another task that was awaiting her in the future. Now, I really wonder what our little heroine is going to do. Don't you?

**2 Years Later**

"**Hey Blood Rose what are you going to do about those men in black outside?"**

"**What she always does obviously. Kill them and leave no survivors."** A man with brown hair and green eyes answered.

"**Aww. Both of you don't really think I'm that cruel, do you?"** A brunette gave the men an innocent smile

"**See, there's the innocent little girl we know."** The same man with green eyes answered taking a sip from his bear bottle.

"**I never said I was innocent either."** The girl smirked while emitting a dark aura. **"Well either way, time to take out the thrash. I'll talk to you guys again in… maybe one. Or five it matters." **

The girl walked out. Her long hair swaying with every step she made. She opened the door and a bright light surrounded her. The sun to be exact. The pub that she was in was not very well lit after all.

"**Hello boys, miss me? No wait, you can't you don't even know who you're dealing with."** The girl smirked again.

"**We have no time to play kaze neko."**

Mikan clicked her tongue. **"How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't go by that alias anymore and I don't plan to anytime soon my dears."**

The men started firing at her with guns but she dodged them all perfectly by doing summersaults and all. After one minute, there was only one guy left standing. He had nothing on and his legs were trembling.

"**P-please spare me." **

Mikan smirked. After a single second, she teleported the man back to the academy.

"**Why'd you leave that one alive?" **

"**Because, he'll only be able to live to tell them that I live. Not that they already know that." **

"**I seriously pity the people that go against you, you know that?" **

"**If you did why did you join this type of thing?"**

"**You already know why. I was just like you when I was your age. It's not a surprise to see someone with your personality here. But it is rather rare to have a girl." **The guy smirked.

"**Just shut up please. I don't think I can live with all your blabbering." **

"**Fine, don't blame me just because you can't take the truth."**

Now, it was a hot afternoon and out heroine was found in the place she could and would have been found for the last 2 years. In a run down pub.

"**I sure do miss them."** Mikan sipped on her cocktail drink.

"**Who, those kids back at the gakuen? They'll get out soon enough Rosie and then you can go meet up with them if you like."**

"**I told you never to call me that. Just because my alias here is Blood Rose doesn't mean that my name is Rosie."**

"**Please, we've known you for 2 years and we still don't know your real name woman."**

"**Hhmm.. I guess in that case… just call me Natako." **

"**Is that your real name?" **

"**No… it's the name's of three very important people's to me names. They've been with me for a very long time… I just think that they should maybe play a part in this."**

"**Natako-chan has a boyfriend?"**

Mikan blushed. **"I never said that!"**

"**But we're sure it has something to do with that necklace that you wear on your neck everyday no matter what. That Sakura choker." **

Mikan stared wide eyed at the people she has come to call her family in the past 2 years. She opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out of her mouth.

**Gakuen Alice**

"**What? She got away again? How stupid are you people! You can't even catch a 16 year old girl!" **

"**Please sir, it's not out fault."** The man was trembling with fear of what the ESP might do to him.

"**Forget it. Leave, now and never let me see your face again or you will regret it."**

**Class B**

There were flames all over the place. Yet everyone was as clam as ever. Well, everyone but the teacher that was reliving them.

"**Please make it stop. Why isn't anyone panicking? Why are they all just sitting there talking with each other like nothing is happening?" **

"**That's because nothing is happening, ne."** A ghostly voice entered his mind.

The relief teacher ran out screaming.

"**Finally I thought he was never going to leave."** Katie yawned.

A bight light glowed at the teachers' desk blinding everyone in the class for a moment before they could see who was sitting there, relaxing with her legs crossed.

"**Hi all, miss me? I'm sure you did."** The girl smiled.

"**Mikan!"** The entire class roared. Well, all but a few.

"**I missed you all so much I just couldn't stay from all of you!"** The girl smiled.

Mikan looked around the class. She saw a few of her friends' faces in awe.

"**Come on you guys, snap out of it. I only have a few minutes before they come here to find me."**

"**Baka, you had us all so worried of what had happened to you."** Hotaru started.

"**I missed you to, Hotaru. No hug?"** Mikan pouted.

The lips of the inventor curved up the tiniest bit. She opened her arms inviting Mikan to come and hug her. Mikan got off he teachers desk and walked towards Hotaru and gave her a hug. After that, she turned to Katie, Robin, Spencer and Melvin.

"**I suggest the four of you go back."** Mikan said with a frown.

"**But Mikan we're not going to leave you."**

"**It's okay you guys we'll meet again. I've already packed all your stuff. After this when I teleport it here we're getting out of here and sending you all back."**

The four of them couldn't argue. When Mikan made up her mind with something like this she wasn't going to change it.

"**Kimiko,"** Mikan walked up to her. **"Take care of that cousin of yours."** She whispered into her ear while hugging her.

Mikan sighed and turned to Natsume, they were a footstep away. Mikan took one step and kissed Natsume on the lips with passion. When she finally let go, she said, **"I love you Natsume." **She handed him a box and winked.

"**Come on you four. The principle there knows you're coming and he wants you to be on time."** The four of the followed Mikan. Mikan held Katie with her right hand and Katie held Spencer. Mikan held Robin with her left hand and Robin held Melvin. With that, they disappeared.

The door to the classroom opened. **"Where is she?"** A man shouted.

"**I'm sorry sir but we have no idea what you're talking about."** Yuu acted innocent.

The man and the class started a staring contest.

**Okay! I hate you, you hate me, but we both like to kill Barney. Don't ask me I have no idea...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, in my defense, I have no reason. Because, I have actually written half of the 9th chapter and LONG time ago but... I'm a lazy arse butt so... :) But, I have to tell you, I cant update because of 1) My comp has no Microsoft Word. We renovated the house and I got a laptop for Christmas so this comp has like, no Microsoft Word, the only thing I know how to use to update Fanfiction. 2) I'm studying for finals that's coming up next year. Yeah, for you Singaporeans who know when PSLE is yes, it's a long time away but hey, I wanna get a real high score xb **

**So yeah, well, here's the 8th Chapter... ENJOY.**

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Enjoy…**

The door to the classroom opened. **"Where is she?"** A man shouted.

"**I'm sorry sir but we have no idea what you're talking about."** Yuu acted innocent.

The man and the class started a staring contest.

_**Chapter 8**_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"**Natako, how did you get pass the gates in the first place? I thought the last time when you got out you had to blow up the gates!"**

"**It's a trick I learnt over the two years that I was out of that hell hole. You didn't think I learnt nothing did you?" **Mikan smirked.

"**Woman you smirk way too much."**

"**Why thank you! I'm so touched!" **

Everyone in the pub just shook their heads and laughed. That was their little junior for them. Always in for a fun time of sarcasm with that 'I'll do what I want' attitude.

**Gakuen Alice**

"**Class, I'm sure you all**** know about the recent break into the academy because of that, all students are to be in their room for the next few weeks so we can investigate how that person got into the academy."** Narumi sang to the class. **"So, you may all go back to your dorms now! Have good weeks!" **Narumi danced out of the classroom.

Everyone started packing and flowing out of class all around the academy. The halls were filled with students walking back to their respective dorms.

Three knocks were heard on the door of Hyuuga Natsume. The door opened.

"**Imai."**

"**Hyuuga."**

"**What are you doing here? In front of **_**my**_** dorm door?"**

"**Don't you want to know how your dear Mikan got into the academy and out so easily?" **Even though you couldn't see it, Hotaru winked.

"**What if I say I don't need your help Imai?"**

Hotaru scoffed. **"We both know that, that isn't true Hyuuga."**

"**God, the world must be coming to an end."** Natsume groaned. **(A/N: or did he? D)**

He opened the door and Hotaru walked in bringing a wagon of things in with her.

"**What's all that crap you're bringing into my room Imai?"**

"**It's not 'crap' Hyuuga."** Natsume rolled his eyes.

"**One day those ****eyes of yours will just pop out I swear to God."**

"**Nn."** Natsume walked into the room with his hands in his pocket.

**In Natsume's Room**

When Hotaru entered the room and locked the door, Natsume was locking the windows and all. When every possible entrance to the room was finally sealed, Hotaru began opening boxes that were in her wagon. Soon, an invisible shield was formed around Natsume's room.

"**Imai, what are you here for?"**

"**We have a request to go to headquarters in two months' time."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Yuka contacted me telling me to get the others ready. She saw a vision on Mikan going to the head and she wants to make sure Mikan sees all of us."**

"**For introduction? Shouldn't Mikan already be a part of it all?"**

"**The ESP had too much of a grip on her when she was still in the Academy because he knew what Mikan could do, and what she did do, escape."**

"**Didn't she contact her those two years? I thought…."**

"**She wanted to wait for Mikan to go to her not the other way round." **

"**Then…."**

"**March. Rei is going to give us the details soon. Knowing that Mikan is going to be a part of us soon gives me the feeling that the war is going to start very soon."**

"**How much longer then?"**

"**I'm not sure, but all I can tell you is that you should be prepared for the most unpredictable. I don't think it's going to start with people already planned on what to do and soldiers marching up in formation. It's going to be messy. Be prepared for the most gruesome fight you've ever seen in your life Hyuuga. Well, make sure not to plan anything big in March okay?"** Hotaru packed and began walking out of the room. **"See you…"** She muttered before she totally closed the room door.

**2 Months Later (March)**

**Mikan's Apartment**

Mikan lay on her bed trying to find something to do. **_I can't visit them since I just did and if visits get too regular they would find out…maybe…_** Mikan grinned. She took out her laptop and started typing.

**An Hour Later**

"**Mikan, is that really you?"**

"**Mummy!"** Mikan and Yuka hugged for a while before letting go of each other.

"**Why are you here? How did you even get out?**** Has it really been 7 years, oh dear me."**

"**Mummy, I have my ways! Plus, it's a real long story and, yes mummy, it's been 7 years." **Mikan giggled.

"**I want to know everything my little muffin has been up to. Do you still remember how you used to love muffins dear?"**

Mikan laughed. **"Yes! I was still so young then!"**

"**Indeed. Not the fine woman you've grown to be now."**

"**Mummy, I'm only 17 years old."**

"**A very fine 17 year old… so, tell me. What happened?"**

"**Well…"**

**Another Hour Later :\**

"…**so that's all that happened I guess."**

"**You sang at the Christmas Ball? That's so cool. Oh, I almost forgot, since you're here, I want you to meet a few of the people who I've been with the past 7 years since I had to give you up to the Academy."**

"**Okay, let's go now then." **

**After 10 Minutes of Driving (So many time skips LOL)**

"**Mikan, welcome to the AP**** Headquarters'. It's underground as you've noticed. Some of the people you'll also notice you actually know. We're actually connected to some of the Alice Academies just so you know."**

"**But…." **

"**I'll explain everything to you clearly in due time just come with me first. There're some people who can't to see you and yes we automatically speak English once we enter this place. It's the most common language after all…"**

Yuka and Mikan walked into a room. There were many people lined up in the room. Kids in front, adults behind, teens in the middle. They had people whose ages ranged from 2-imortal.

When Mikan entered the room there was eight people who caught her eye.

"**Katie, Robin, Melvin, Spencer, Alex, Hotaru, Natsume, Luna? You're shitting me. You're totally shitting me this isn't true right?"**

"**Is that really anyway to greet us polka?"**

Mikan sighed. She suddenly realized something. **"Wait, I can understand Katie, Robin, Melvin, Spencer, Alex, Hotaru and Natsume… but Luna?"**

**(A/N: Alex is one of them. Mikan and him made up in those 4 years... yadi yadi yada.)**

"**Mikan, Luna was being mind**** controlled all along." **

Luna gave a sheepish smile. **"I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you in the past Mikan. If you allow me to call you that of course I can totally understand if you don't even want to talk to me after everything I've done."**

Silence engulfed the room for a while. The atmosphere got tenser and tenser by the minute.

"**It's okay Luna-chan. You didn't mean any of it after all right? I'm sure we'll be great friends."** Mikan gave Luna a sunny smile.

_**God how I miss that smile of hers. **_Natsume thought.

"**If you wanted me to smile more you could have just told me Natsume."** Mikan laughed.

Natsume blushed but covered it with his bangs. Mikan said hello to all her friends again and it carried on like that for the rest of the afternoon. When evening came, Natsume, Hotaru and Luna had to go back to the school. Yuka led Mikan to a room that was made especially for her. When Mikan was in the room Yuka told her to sit down on her bed while she told Mikan all about the AP.

"**The AP was first organized by the High School Principal of Alice Academy America and Alice Academy Germany, the two largest Academies' in the world. At first, it was about trying to save all the Alices that were taken by the AAO but, as the AP grew bigger, and they got more information, it was also becoming related to taking down the Elementary School Principal of Alice Academy Japan. They recruited people whom they knew they could 100% trust and that's why at the same time, the AP isn't that big either. **

**For the Academies with students willing to join the AP were also invited in. Here's where the important part comes in. The few students who are actually invited in, when they reach the age of 18, they gain a certain type of a 'power up'… It only happens to a few Alices as it is in their blood and most of the time it'd be those who are in the dangerous ability class. We try to get them before they can fall into the hands of the AAO. Alice Academy Japan on the other hand, we're protecting them from the Elementary School Principal.**

**To the people who don't know about the AP, this entire building, that we've bought, looks like an office building. There are higher levels because of rooms where some of the people in the AP live in. To half the people here this is their home after all. **

**Going to the subject of the Elementary School Principal of Alice Academy Japan, for those who resisted him, they would be mind controlled, like Luna. We had tried ways and means to get to the Dangerous Ability class of the Academy. Even the High School and Middle School Principals couldn't help us. Until, one day, we stumbled across a little black sparrow. Just like that, we had everyone we needed. All, but you Mikan. Now our collection is complete.**

**There's still a bit to tell but I think I'll leave you tonight to do whatever you want with your room and yes, you can connect your room with your apartment. **

**Oh, yes I almost forgot, take this necklace. It's a pass you'll need to get into the building. It's just a big round chunk now but if you touch it you can mold it into whatever you want."** Yuka handed Mikan a necklace that had a sliver chain on it with a big odd shaped transparent chunk at the end of it. **"If you want to change the length of the chain you can change it too. Different Alices have different coloured stones." **

Mikan held the transparent chunk in her hand and molded it into a cross. She lengthened the chain so that the cross would end up just at the bottom of her chest.

**(A/N: She made it so long because she still wears the Sakura Choker and Natsume's Alice stone. (Yes, Mikan and Natsume have exchanged Alice stones already if you haven't noticed.))**

Mikan connected her entire apartment to her new room; replacing her old bedroom with the new one she was just given. Putting all her old stuff in the drawers and all. She put her linked her iPod into the speaker, choose a random song and clicked play. She took a bath and changed into shorts and a tank top. After drying her hair, Mikan jumped into her new bed which was, to her surprise, a water bed! Mikan had always wanted one. The good thing is, how watery it was could be controlled. She hugged a random pillow and slowly drifted to dream land.

**Okay, I think I'm going to add a song in the next chapter. It could be background music or something I don't know but all I know is that I want to add a song to the next chapter. Oh yes, and I made Persona a good person since someone requested it! Oh, and Persona only acts like a sadistic asshole so as to not put suspension into the ESP's mind. Okay… REVIEW PLEASEEE?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lazy lazy me.. Oh well, enjoyyy.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Enjoy…**

Mikan connected her entire apartment to her new room; replacing her old bedroom with the new one she was just given. Putting all her old stuff in the drawers and all. She put her linked her iPod into the speaker, choose a random song and clicked play. She took a bath and changed into shorts and a tank top. After drying her hair, Mikan jumped into her new bed which was, to her surprise, a water bed! Mikan had always wanted one. The good thing is, how watery it was could be controlled. She hugged a random pillow and slowly drifted to dream land.

**Chapter 9**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The next day, Mikan awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Mikan looked out the window. It was sunny, but the sky seemed sad. Like it was threatening to rain at any moment. Mikan got out of bed and started her daily routines. She made her way down the hall towards the AP's dinning room greeting the few that were also walking in the hall.

**"Good morning."** Mikan greeted as she walked towards the group of people lining up to get their food. Everyone replied. Well, those that didn't have food already in their mouths at least.

Mikan took her food and went to sit at a table with Robin, Katie, Alex, Spencer & Melvin.

**"Hey Mikan!"** All 5 of them greeted. Mikan sat down and they started talking with each other.

**"Don't you all still go to school and everything?"** Mikan asked while taking a bite out of her French toast.

**"Sure we do. After breakfast. The time here is connected to the country you're in after all…"** Spencer said taking a bite of his sausage.

**"That's confusing..."** Mikan yawned.

**"You'll get used to it." **

**"Hm.." **

**"Mikan! After you're done with breakfast come to my room."** Yuka shouted from across the room.

**"Got it!" **

The few continued their conversation till it was time for them to go to class. **"Catch ya guys later."**

As Mikan made her way to Yuka's room, she wondered what Yuka could have called her for. Three knocks. A come in.

**"Mikan, sit down a while."** Mikan did so. **"Mikan...we think, that for the time being, yo-"**

**"I go back to the Academy... Ain't that something I never thought I'd hear."**

**"Come on Mikan... please?"**

**"I never said I didn't want to mum. Just... is it really a good idea, you know going back there? After how I left?"**

**"You're not going back as Sakura Mikan of course. If you do go back there, you're going there as Serio Natako. Persona's sister." _He's your half brother anyway…_**

**"Bullshit! Are you serious?" **

"**Don't swear Mikan…"**

"**Sorry…I just didn't know that I had a brother. What's with that anyway?" **

"**Long story short, I adopted him."**

"**Fu- Oh never mind. What'll my Alice be then?"**

**"You can choose."**

**"Does it have to be dangerous?" **

"**What we think is best is that you try to become the ESP's favourite."**

"**I'm already his favourite."**

"**Well, maybe you'd like to become a favourite who hasn't been running away from the Academy for two years?" **

Mikan sighed. **"Fine fine. Well, if it has to be dangerous, I'll choose level 5 elements. You know, fire, water, earth, air, darkness, light… all those stuff." **

"**Great! You'll be going there tomorrow. Pack up and get ready." **Mikan groaned.** "Remember to bring the necklace with you." **Mikan waved her hand as she walked out.

**Gakuen Alice **

Narumi danced into the classroom. **"Beautifully, beautiful students! I have news. News! Today…" **

"**You're admitting that you're gay?" **A girl with long straight jet black hair with natural curls at the end came into the room. She had sparkling black orbs glistened in the sunlight.

"**NOOO Natako –chan~"** There were two waterfalls on Narumi's face. Narumi sniffed. **"So, as you can see, we have a new student today! Introduction time~" **

"**Serio Natako. Nice to meet you… kind of." **Mikan gave the class a small smile.

"**So…who wants to be Natako-chan's partner?"** Narumi was smiling with glee. Half the boys, who didn't have girlfriends, raised their hands. **"Let's see… Natsume! What about you?" **

"**Hn." **

"**Okay then! So, are there any questions for Natako-chan?" **

"**Yes, I have a boyfriend. He lives in Japan and I'm quite sure that's all you need to know. I have Level 5 Elements and I'm in the dangerous ability class. Yes, it's true that who you people know as Persona-sensei is my brother." **

There was mumbling among the classroom.

"**No I don't have the mind-reading Alice. You people are way too easy to read for your own good. If there isn't anything else, I would be going to my seat now." **

Mikan walked to her seat and stared out the window. **"As you all know, since we have a new student, free day everyone. Make sure to get to know her well!" **

Kimiko got up from her seat and walked towards Mikan. She bent down so that her face was next to Mikan's ear. **_"I saw everything."_** She whispered something only someone with supersonic ears could hear. Mikan's mouth curled up. She stood up and hugged Kimiko.

"**Never knew you mastered Level 5."**

"**Did that a long time ago. Where have you been?"**

"**Stuck in this place."** Mikan smiled and shook her head.

**Rooftop **

Mikan sat on the rooftop staring at the setting sun. **_It's so beautiful… _**Soon after, Mikan found herself singing…

**Innocence-Avril Lavigne**

**Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry**

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

"**Never knew anyone related to Serio could sing." **

**Mikan stood up shocked that Natsume was there. "What? Did you think I was tone-deaf?" A light blinded Natsume. Once he could finally see again, Mikan was gone. **

"**It must be her… I've never heard anyone sing like that accept her." **

**Next Day After School**

"**Serio. Where are you going? The canteen is the other way."**

"**What, a girl can't skip a meal in peace?"**

"**Hn…" **

**Mikan continued walking towards the forest. "Would you quit following me?" **

"**I'm not following you…can't a guy walk to a forest?"**

**When Natsume finally decided that they were deep enough into the forest, he started, "Mikan."**

"**Who the hell is Mikan? Your girlfriend? Because if she is, I'm quite sure she wouldn't want you stalking another girl." **

"**Stop playing, I know it's you." **

"**Hyuuga, I think you have a bit of a problem. My name is Serio Natako. Not some Mikan you keep going on about."**

**Mistake 1. Natsume pushed her against a tree. Mistake 2. His face was 1 inch away from hers.**

"**Hyuuga, I will only say this once. Move." Mistake 3. He stayed glued.**

**The ground began to shake. In an instant, both the tree and them were enclosed inside a wooden fence. **

"**Let's play a game…Now you see me, now you don't." Mikan disappeared from Natsume's sight. "Now you see a tree and some green, now, you see nothing." Darkness surrounded Natsume. "Have fun getting out Hyuuga. Oh, by the way if you notice the heat, It'll get closer and closer. When the fire finally reaches you, you'll turn to ice. My advice, stay calm and think like the logical person I'm sure a normal human is. Unless you're telling me you're mental. Oh and don't even try to control the fire. I know you're only a Level 4." **

"**Ruthless I see my beloved sister..." **

"**He deserved it…" **Mikan spat.

"**Come on let's go _inside _and talk." **

**Dangerous Ability Hide-out**

"**So how've you been?" **

"**Seriously? That's the first thing you say? After two years? After trying to win me too" **Mikan smirked.

"**Yuka never told me my sister was a little brat. On the other hand, I always knew you were a brat." **Rei mirrored her smirk.

"**Oh holy… you did not just say that! Okay, what about this, a fight between me and you. Right now in the training room. Whatever place you want it to be."**

**15 Hours Later**

"**THAT'S IT! IT'S A TIE!" **Two people shouted in aspiration. They gave each other a blank look then started laughing like there was so tomorrow.

"**Gahhhh. I'm so tired! Fighting someone on the same level for 15 hours straight is murder!" **

"**Get your ass up, you've got school in like 2 hours or so." **Rei ordered looking just as tired as Mikan was.

"**Tell you what, I give you a shape shifting Alice stone and you go to school for me." **Mikan was lying on the floor, eyes closed.

"**Not happening. Lil' girl."**

Mikan groaned.** "Come on, I'm 17 this year I'm not a kid. Gosh do you know that line made you sound like you were a paedophile? What incest acts you would do to me I don't even want to imagine."**

"**Whatever chibi, get going. You should get at least a bit of sleep."**

"**Don't need any. I wanna stay here and train for a while."**

"**What are you, some sort of machine? It's like all you need is a 5 minute break before you're alright again." **

"**In 5 minutes, the enemy can kill you. To be able to just take a breath and get back onto the battle field is the level I aim for." **

"**You make sense. Just don't push it… okay?"**

Mikan smiled. **"I won't… it's okay. You should go get some sleep too." **

"**Hm.. words against ones own. Weird girl you are Sakura." **

"**Being weird means that I'm special. Being special means that I'm unique. Is there a problem with being unique?" **Rei just laughed and walked away.

**Second Period**

"**Serio, why are you so late?" **

"**I was training in the woods." **

"**That's no excuse."**

"**I never said it was. You asked me why I'm so late, so I answered. I was training in the woods. I lost track of time and when I noticed the time, I ran here." **

"**You're not even breaking a sweat and you expect me to believe that? Who is your partner?"**

"**Hyuuga."**

"**Hyuuga, I want you to go outside with Serio now and make sure she runs 20 laps around the school starting from the main gate then come back before my lesson ends." **

"**Hn." **

"**Suit yourself…"** Mikan and Natsume walked out the classroom.

**Gate**

"**What the hell are you doing Serio?" **

"**Stretching. I suggest you do so too. You wouldn't want to pull a muscle." **Natsume remained still. **"Make sure you keep up okay Hyuuga? I'll go slower for you." **

"**Like I won't be able to keep up with a girl." **

"**Rueful words have come out of a little boys mouth. May Kami-Sama forgive. Let's go Hyuuga."** Mikan and Natsume took off.

**25 Minutes Later**

"**Hyuuga, you're 5 minutes later then I was and you look like you're going to drop dead and die. I thought you were better than this. Plus, I was holding back a lot." **

Natsume couldn't do anything but glare at the girl for he was too tired to do anything. Finally after a while of Mikan staring at Natsume panting, **"You ran, no, sprinted one bloody round in 1 minute and your pace didn't even slow a bit. How in bloody hell do you want me to keep up?" **

"**Your stamina needs to be worked on. I'll do nii-chan a favor. Everyday Hyuuga, 4am. School gate. We do stretching until 4 15am then start running. Now come on, Jin-Jin's going to get mad." **

**Yayyyy. Okay… so my plan is to finish this story then continue with all my others. So yeahhh. I think you'll be seeing a lot more of this story a lot sooner than usual :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter… **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Enjoy…**

Natsume couldn't do anything but glare at the girl for he was too tired to do anything. Finally after a while of Mikan staring at Natsume panting, **"You ran, no, sprinted one bloody round in 1 minute and your pace didn't even slow a bit. How in bloody hell do you want me to keep up?" **

"**Your stamina needs to be worked on. I'll do nii-chan a favor. Everyday Hyuuga, 4am. School gate. We do stretching until 4 15am then start running. Now come on, Jin-Jin's going to get mad." **

**Chapter 10**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ()()()Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"**Was it just me, or did that just happen." **Rei smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"**I'm going to try to use that to convince him that I'm not Sakura Mikan." **

"**But you are Sakura Mikan and wouldn't it be better if you just ignored him in total." **

"**Hm.. I'll put that into thought. So hurry up and tell me would you? What did you call me here for?"**

"**Impatient, impatient. Learn to wait squirt." **Mikan scoffed.

**The next Day  
4 am**

"**He's late…" **Mikan mumbled.

Mikan started jogging then gradually got faster until she was in a sprint.

After Mikan's run, she trained a bit among the forest, changed, and then came to class. Class was soon starting and Natsume was still nowhere to be seen…

"**Imai…"**

"**Serio, what would someone like you want from me?" **

"**Where's Hyuuga?" **

"**Someone has a crush on him I see." **

"**You and I both know that isn't true so let's cut the crap shall we?"**

"**I don't mind telling you where he is but only on two conditions. 1) You pay me for it. 2) You tell me who you really are Serio you seem to have too much of a clean record." **

"**I don't mind paying you for it. But where 2) comes into hand I have no clue what're talking about Imai…Plus, even if I did know, wouldn't you like figuring out for yourself? It's kind of boring if I told you?"**

"**No I would think I would like to hear from you then go all round. I've no time for that kind of stuff anymore I have more important things to take care of." **

"**You're no fun. Well, besides that little chit-chat, we've gone astray from the subject at hand. Where's Hyuuga?" **

"**20 000R." **Hotaru's stoic voice rang.

Mikan passed Hotaru the Rabbits. **"So, where's he?" **

"**Heard some news about him starting to go on missions again. It was ever since… Mikan left. There's been talk about him skipping class to go on missions. If you'd ask someone else they'd just say those were rumours but it's actually true. I'm not sure when he goes on missions though. All I know is that he still does them…" **

"**Damn it…"** Mika muttered under her breath.

"**What did you say?" **

"**Nothing Imai, thanks." **Just then, Narumi danced into the room.

"**Where are you going Natako-chan?"** Narumi asked pouting.

"**Bathroom." **

"**Lessons just started. Please sit down Natako-chan~" **

**_Shit, I can't use nullification on him… _**Mikan reluctantly went back to her seat. **_I have to find a way to get out… an earthquake causing the lights to go out… My escape…bingo. _**Mikan grinned.

"**So does anyone want to try to finish th-"**

"**KYAAAAAAA!"** Half of the girls in the class screamed. Mikan teleported out of the classroom to where Rei was.

"**What shit is this?" **

"**Mikan, I can explain just listen will you?"**

"**Okay, I'm listening."**

"**It was orders. From the ESP. I could do nothing about it." **

"**That's what you call an explanation? I bet you freaking failed your Science exams where the question always goes "Explain why." Do you know how messed up all of this is?"**

"**Are you talking about the Science question on the case of Natsume?"**

"**I don't think this is really the time for teasing."**

Rei ran his hand through his hair. **"Look, I really couldn't do anything about it alright? I'm sorry, I really couldn't do anything even if I wanted to!" **

"**Then I'll just have to do it myself…" **

"**Oh God no you are not planning on giving yourself up to him are you?" **

"**Well, I'm going to do something about it." **Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

"**Don't try anything reckless Mikan, you'll just end up getting hurt in return. It's not a pretty sight to look at." **

"**Since when did I ever care about it being pretty or not? Really, I couldn't be more bothered about what happens to me." **

"**This is why one day you're going to get yourself killed. You don't care about what happens to you but have you ever thought about how other people would feel when you're gone? Damn it I know I'm not in any place to say this but would you stop being so damned selfish and think about the situation at hand?"**

"**Well, sorry for being selfish then. For not thinking about how others would think and feel about me but I can tell you straight right now. I don't care if they'd come to hate me. I just don't want them to get hurt… I'm sorry Rei. I just can't sit here when I can do something about it. Right now, he's already on the verge of dying. I left because I didn't think the ESP would be sick enough to do something like this. I'm going to the AP head to figure it out." **

"**It doesn't matter, she won't listen to you." **

"**There's always mind control."** Mikan shrugged and disappeared.

**-AP Head- **

"**You're crazy, that's all I have to say." **

"**Come on, make the ESP believe that Rei sent me on a mission to infiltrate this place say I got kidnapped. Then after everything has died down I'll go back. I don't see why we can't do it." **

"**Mikan, you're not getting the point. Once you go back there, he'll have you wrapped around your finger all over again. We'll be back at square one."**

"**Then I'll make a doppelganger. That way it won't be so bad, right? And when the right time comes I can just slip back to myself again. It won't be a problem." **

"**Mikan, you really don't understand do you? What happens if he finds out? Wouldn't that be a big problem? We're just thinking of what's best for everyone." **

"**No you're not. What you people don't understand is that Natsume is also a key to all of this. You couldn't- wouldn't know anything about it anyway. I mean you're not supposed to… unless you have and expertise time traveller among you…"**

"**What are you trying to imply?" **

"**This fight cannot be done without him." **

"**For a matter of fact your mother has already-" **

"**Well, my mother is going to be wrong. I've seen it already." **

"**Look Mikan, I'm sorry but I just cannot accept this…. It's too dangerous I mean really, think of the odds and all that you'll be risking." **

"**1) Dangerous? I've been living my like with danger at every turn however corny that sounds. And 2) The odds? The odds are that I'll live, we'll make it through. Only, if you give me your permission!" **

"**..You know what, it's your funeral not mine…"**

A grin escaped. **"Thanks… I won't let you down. I promise."**

"**I sure hope you don't…" **


End file.
